<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demon Lord and the Imperial City by makotoyuki123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663716">Demon Lord and the Imperial City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotoyuki123/pseuds/makotoyuki123'>makotoyuki123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass, サクラ大戦 | Sakura Taisen | Sakura Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ascended Lelouch, Demon Lord of Justice vs Demon King of Kouma, F/M, Lelouch is surrounded with girls, Multi, Oogami is still a dense little bastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotoyuki123/pseuds/makotoyuki123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan is free at long last, with the sacrifice of a tragic man. In an alternative world, Imperial Japan is being ravaged by Kouma, an ancient race of demon. At the same time, a Demon Lord is reborn. (a bit AU). T for minor strong language and graphical violence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kouzuki Kallen/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia/Kanzaki Sumire, Oogami Ichirou/Li Kohran, Oogami Ichirou/Shinguuji Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Grandfather, who is he?" A 7-year-old Sumire tugged her grandfather's kimono and pointed at a young boy standing on the balcony, gazing at the bright moon with his violet eyes. Sumire noted that he looked so sad, almost like grieving something.</p><p>"Ah, that boy is Keisuke Fujiwara, grandson of my best friend Tadakatsu. He is supposed to be with his parents, who are here to discuss with me regarding my work." Her grandfather replied before noticing something. "Why don't you befriend him, Sumire? He is only one year older than you are so it shouldn't be too hard for you to approach him. I need to take care of something."</p><p>"Mm." Sumire nodded at her grandfather and made her way to Keisuke through a crowd of guests. She didn't realize he had been watching her like a hawk until she reached the balcony, when the pair of deep violet pupils stared at hers as if to judge her soul.</p><p>"…Who are you?" Keisuke went first, his tone indifferent and a bit cold. Sumire became nervous for a moment before regaining her composure and speaking up with her trained manner.</p><p>"I am granddaughter to the owner of Kanzaki Zaibatsu. It is a pleasure to make acquaintance with you, Keisuke Fujiwara."</p><p>"I see. I will skip the introduction then." Keisuke turned his body to face Sumire fully. The latter found his demeanor too mature for his age as her mother once taught her how to read people.</p><p>"What is your business with me, the Outcast of Fujiwara? Is it because your grandfather asked you to form a relationship with me to solidify his deal with my family? Speak."</p><p>"M-My grandfather did tell me to speak with you… B-But I really want to make friend with you!" Sumire stammered, clearly intimidated by Keisuke's 'interrogation'. The boy looked at her silently with his calculated eyes for a while, causing the young Kanzaki to gulp loudly and fidget. Then he sighed.</p><p>"Do whatever you want."</p><p>Happy with his 'acceptance', Sumire proceeded to grab Keisuke's arm and drag him back to the ballroom, ignoring his protests. From the upper floor, the Kanzaki and Fujiki clans watched their children play (awkwardly in Keisuke's case) with pride and joy. Both sides knew that if the friendship grew closer, the chance of two giant corporations merging into one massive industrial empire would increase tremendously.</p><p>That night, Kenji Fujiwara and Shigeki Kanzaki struck a deal.</p>
<hr/><p>Keisuke, or rather, the entity that masked himself behind Keisuke's face, pondered about what had happened since his rebirth. He awakened to find himself in the body of an infant named Keisuke Fujiwara with two Japanese parents who owned quite a large company, in this era's Japan at least. What an odd place he found himself in; while it was clearly early 20th century in Imperial Japan, there was no records of 'Holy Britannia Empire' anywhere. The American Evolution was a success and Britain still located at the main island.</p><p>While there was no looming threat of Britannia, there was demons threatening the world. They were called Kouma and all conventional weapons at the time were little to no effective against them.</p><p>"Magic?"</p><p>'Keisuke' frowned as he recalled what his father had told him. Apparently, there were very rare individuals possessing some sort of psychic power, Reiryoku, that could damage the Koumas. To his limited knowledge, Reiryoku had nothing to do with Geass as the individuals could manifest Reiryoku at certain points, mostly at early ages.</p><p>"Geass…"</p><p>He kept forgetting about it ever since he regained his ability to think like adult, although his already frail body had been reduced to that of a kid. Walking toward a large mirror, Keisuke willed his Geass to appear but only a head-splitting pain came up to him. He could not stop his mouth from screaming as servants and Kazemaru, his personal butler, busted into the room to check on him. He managed to catch a glimpse of a woman with long green hair before everything went dark.</p><p>Later that day, Sumire wondered why Keisuke hadn't arrived yet as he previously promised to go to the Ueno Park with her. Thinking that he left her behind and went to the park first, Sumire rushed to her room and threw her face into the pillow before crying. Little did she know, that night, every single person in the Fujiwara Mansion was slaughtered and the building was burnt to ground.</p>
<hr/><p>Keisuke stood on top of the vehicle, looking grimly at the remains of what had sheltered him for over eight years. The very same green-haired woman was munching on an onigiri beside the car.</p><p>"How strange…" Keisuke muttered loud enough for both of them. "Despite carrying the blood of Fujiwara in my veins, I don't feel anything at all. Have I truly become the Demon Lord, C.C?"</p><p>"Who knows? That's for you to find out." The woman, C.C, finished and went to watch the scenery with Keisuke. "What are you going to do now, <em>Lelouch</em>?"</p><p>"Now? Nothing." Once his true name was revealed, the moonlight revealed what had just been a Japanese boy was not a Britannia one, his metamorphosis completed. He then jumped down and looked at C.C with a smile.</p><p>"It's been a while, my Witch."</p><p>C.C was speechless for a moment as it was a genuine smile from Lelouch, not those fake or manipulating ones he always had. The Immortal too grew a smile of her own.</p><p>"Me too, my Warlock."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 12th, Taishou 3 (1914)</p><p>At the scorched ground of the Fujiwara Mansion, the city organized a mass funeral for the deceased. Tadayoshi and his family stood alongside the elder members of the Fujiwara Zaibatsu. Sumire was crying for her arguably first true friend when her mother, Hinako, noticed something.</p><p>"What's wrong, dear?" Her husband, Shigeki, asked her. Hinako took a minute to reread the list on the giant headstone and confirmed her suspicion.</p><p>"I do not see young Keisuke's name anywhere." Was her response. Shigeki frowned at the statement and Sumire stopped subbing at the mention of Keisuke's name. The current head of Kanzaki clan moved through the weeping crowds and went to his father. Tadayoshi was conversing with Iketani Sudou, the Vice President of Fujiwara Zaibatsu, when his son whispered to him.</p><p>"Is that true?!"</p><p>"Either the burial agency forgot to list his name or perhaps, he is still alive."</p><p>At that moment, the patriarch saw a familial boy accompanied by a tall, green-haired woman and rushed to see him. The boy, realized that he had been seen, urged his companion to leave. When Tadayoshi reached the front gate, the duo had already gone.</p><p>"Grandfather, what happened?" Sumire and her parents arrived shortly after him, having noticed the unusual behavior from their normally stoic elder.</p><p>Tadayoshi looked at the streets and pondered for a moment before shaking his head.</p><p>"No. It's nothing."</p><p>Lelouch and C.C ran as far away as possible until they found a secluded alley. The boy stumbled and struggled to catch a breath.</p><p>"I told you it was a bad idea to return here." C.C nonchalantly criticized Lelouch's decision though she understood why he did this. The de-aged Revolutionary glared at her in return.</p><p>"That's because you wouldn't give my Geass back. With it, we could have sneaked in and secured a safe spot within the VIP tent."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, whatever."</p><p>It wasn't like C.C couldn't give Lelouch back his Geass, he was still registered as her Contractor after all, but there was something about his current existence that denied the re-awakening of Geass and purged it out of his soul, assuming he still had one. He had told her that in the night he first saw her again, Lelouch experienced a big headache that rendered him unconscious until C.C used her power to vanquish the pain. Sounds like it, she mused.</p><p>"What's next, Lelouch? Your world has rejected you and this world does not deserve a revolution…"</p><p>"The old world is free of war and Nunnally can finally live without the fear of being hunted and used like a doll." Lelouch allowed a contented smile on his face. "Of course, to achieve it, I have to brand myself as the most tyrannical ruler mankind ever has. If I were to return there, war would happen again."</p><p>"What about Kallen?" Lelouch's throat tightened at the mention of his most valuable Queen. "She is the one hurt most by your 'betrayal', Lelouch. Even learning of the truth about Zero's Requiem did not quell it at all."</p><p>He thought of that kiss, that heart-wrenching look she gave him as to defy his rule and now, this. Why couldn't she understand his intention? That she should forget about him and live on a life without fighting and enjoy the newfound peace? What part in the message did she not figure out? Oh right,</p><p>'Because you didn't have the courage to tell it to her.' The back of his mind smugly told Lelouch. Still, he steeled his mind and forced that weakness back to the darkest corner of his brain.</p><p>"…It means nothing. Better hurting than being damned eternally for being the 'most devoted servant of the Demon Lord'." Lelouch bitterly replied. C.C sighed at the boy's stubbornness. Then, his reply unlocked something in her head.</p><p>"Demon Lord…" That's it. That's the answer for everything, well except how C.C ended up in this world was still unknown and she doubted it had something to do with this discovery.</p><p>The Old World apparently hated Lelouch (and loved him) so much they revered him as the Demon Lord of Old Britannia and made lots of cults worshipping him. C.C encounter such cult once during her quest to destroy the remnant of the Geass Directorate. She did not pay attention to them as they proclaimed to worship 'the Great Demon Emperor', not something relating to Geass but now she knew.</p><p>Recovered from the exhaustion, Lelouch told C.C that they needed to find somewhere to stay for the time being while he thought of a plan. There might not be any oppressing empires to overthrow but the Kouma incursion had garnered his interest and the former prince made it his goal to eradicate the demonic horde from this world.</p><p>"Otherwise, I would die of boredom." He said this with a perfectly straight face to her.</p><hr/><p>As he had no method to access to his family's bank, Lelouch resorted to the usual way: gambling. At first, he had troubles with the procedures to join an underground gambling site due to his age and lack of evidences proving he was a Fujiwara but after approximately one hundred prize-less shogi matches, he finally got the permit, which was expected to C.C since she of all people knew how determined her Contractor could be at times. Few months later, Lelouch got access to the foreign area, where his favorite game was frequently played.</p><p>From there, Lelouch was able to garner quite a fortune and he began to use it to gather information about the military. When money was not enough, Lelouch offered to give advices and strategies for a variety of people, including generals and yakuza bosses. Through these connections, he set up a meeting with a very promising officer and engineer, Shinnosuke Yamazaki. Rumors of Yamazaki creating a 'humanoid tank' had piqued Lelouch and thus, he hoped to recruit the young and aspiring lieutenant to his cause.</p><p>…</p><p>June 23rd, Taishou 4 (1915)</p><p>"Good afternoon. I am here to meet Mister…" Yamazaki reached his pocket and produced a small piece of paper. "Lelouch Lamperouge."</p><p>"Ah, you mean our owner." The manager answered with a knowing tone, seeing Yamazaki's dumbfounded face. "He is on the second floor, VIP Room. Have a pleasant evening!"</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>The restaurant was extravagant and among the best in Japan, which made the Imperial officer wonder who Lelouch really was. From the informant's words, he is very charismatic, cunning and sympathetic, evident at how he understood Yamazaki's frustration over the Army's indecision to accept his invention and was willing to bargain in order to make his dream come true.</p><p>There was a waitress standing outside the room with Chinese design. Upon seeing Yamazaki, she bowed lightly and opened the door for him. To his further surprise, greeting him was a young boy in dark purple suit and a high-neck cape clasping his hands patiently. When looking at him, Yamazaki felt an immense pressure urging him to bow.</p><p>"Shinnosuke Yamazaki, 21 years old, Second Lieutenant of Tank Division of the Imperial Japanese Army." Lelouch began, not waiting for the man to recompose. "Possess potent Reiryoku power and expert swordsmanship, thus being admitted to the newly formed Anti-Kouma Squad. A man of science, you dream of making a tank that can freely move around the battlefield and combat threats such as Kouma and supernatural creatures. Sadly, those old fools do not recognize your talent and keep making excuses to hamper your research."</p><p>"That's…correct." Yamazaki said, a drop of sweat rolling on his cheek. "You are very informed, mister Lamperouge."</p><p>"Call me Lelouch."</p><p>The boy smiled warmly and gestured the older man to seat. There were dishes on the table, most of which looked and smelt so delicious that Yamazaki had to restrain himself.</p><p>"Please eat as much as you want. I made all of them so some critics are welcome."</p><p>"Um, no, I can control myself." Yamazaki laughed awkwardly at the act. Lelouch's eyes gleamed and resumed his pose earlier.</p><p>"Then I suppose we should go to the main business."</p><hr/><p>Lelouch and Yamazaki discussed about topics relating to the humanoid tanks, named Koubu by the latter. It seemed that despite publicly rejecting the design, some of the scientists in other divisions borrowed (read: stole) Yamazaki's ideas to create a similar walking tank concept named Eisenkleid, which was on field-test in Europe. It was this that made him indignant most. Lelouch studied Yamazaki's expressions and behavior for the duration of the meeting and concluded that while dutiful and genuinely wanting to help, Shinnosuke Yamazaki was a very prideful and bitter man. A typical ambitious type he had met in the previous life.</p><p>"If you so wish, I can arrange assassinations."</p><p>"What?! N-No, that's inhumane!"</p><p>Lelouch laughed at the response. Yamazaki was awed at how calculated and ruthless the boy was. His manner of speech, his sophisticated opinions and schemes, his behavior made Lelouch a very dangerous individual to him. The discussion went on smoothly with Lelouch agreeing to secretly fund the creation of the Koubu and it was quite late so Yamazaki excused himself. Being leaving, he had one more question.</p><p>"Ask right away."</p><p>"It has been bothering me since I first met you but... Are you Keisuke Fujiwara?"</p><p>Lelouch's eyes widened, not preparing for this scenario. While the boy was furrowing and reaching a gun hidden in the drawer, Yamazaki continued.</p><p>"At first I didn't recognize you but at closer look and combining with your oddly deep voice, I can safely say that you are the missing heir of Fujiwara Zaibatsu. Tadayoshi Kanzaki did approach the Army two years ago and requested us to find you. Don't worry." Yamazaki smiled assuredly. "I understand why you have to hide your identity. During my division's search for you last year, I discovered that the Makibishi Clan was the culprit behind the massacre or at least, they orchestrated the event. The Makibishi used to be the Fujiwara's biggest rival and because of the rumored arranged marriage between you and Miss Sumire Kanzaki, they decided to take the matter to their hands."</p><p>"…"</p><p>While the quarrel between his 'family' and this Makibishi clan was unimportant to him, Lelouch felt that it should be his responsibility to avenge his parents' deaths. With a cold and ruthless smirk, he replied.</p><p>"Thank you very much for the information."</p><p>He filed it for later purpose. At the moment, he had a secret organization to lead. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lelouch sounds a bit hot-blooded more than usual because it is. Minor spoiler: He is not the same Lelouch from main timeline.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One year prior</p><p>"Wait, what did you just say?"</p><p>"I said, you are a true Demon Lord now."</p><p>Lelouch almost dropped his cup of coffee when C.C revealed the truth to him. The young prince looked at his accomplice as if she grew a second head, which happened most of the times she said something completely unexpected to him.</p><p>"You…are joking, right? I thought that title was just something people made out of spite."</p><p>"The remnants of <em>your</em> empire worshipped you as such. At first I was like you, thinking it was just an outdated joke, but after arriving here and meeting you again, I believe it now."</p><p>"…So you are saying." Lelouch slowly uttered. "That one nonsensical comic Lloyd always brags about is real? That I have ascended to demonhood?"</p><p>"Not a literal, biblical demon but an existence like myself." C.C munched a piece of pizza, a difficult-to-find food in Imperial Japan. "You are no longer human, that explains why you can't possess Geass again. But you are not quite a Code Bearer either. Your new nature puzzles me to no ends."</p><p>"Great, everything is just getting better and better." Lelouch sighed before laughing. "What now, can I shoot fireballs, fire lasers and teleport?"</p><p>"Well, no."</p><hr/><p>Present, Taishou 6 (1917)</p><p>"Shit shit shit <em>SHIT</em>!" Lelouch regretted his decision earlier and now, a giant humanoid monster with wings was chasing him. The city sounded alarm of Kouma attacks and he was foolish enough to tell C.C to split with him. He was going to use the confusion to enter the Makibishi Mansion, enacting his revenge, when the Kouma on the sky spotted him.</p><p>Said demon easily caught up with him due to Lelouch's slow speed and held him firm under its claws. Based on what he knew about this species, Kouma fed on human's flesh and negative emotions and while Lelouch was certain that his bones tasted bad, the unwavering hatred in his heart was the biggest meal.</p><p>"KEEEEEEEEE-"</p><p>"No good, it's too strong!"</p><p>Combining with his younger body, Lelouch was all but dead right now. However, his renowned determination wasn't for naught. With sheer will power, he started punching and kicking at the Kouma's belly, hoping to buy some time for C.C to come back. Fortunate for him, the demon found his hopeless struggle funny and began to laugh.</p><p>'That's right, keep laughing! Wait until I crush your skull with my bare hands!'</p><p>Lelouch snarled and at that moment, something strange happened. The Kouma suddenly shrieked and then exploded, purple liquids covering him as the result. He stared blankly at his blood-soaked hands before slowly chuckling and then laughing like a madman. His sudden turn of emotion had caught the attention of the nearby demons and they flocked to his location.</p><p>Upon seeing them, the now-realized Demon Lord locked his eyes at the horde and with the most fabulous pose he could make since the rebirth, he bellowed.</p><p>"Demon Lord Lelouch commands you…TO DIE!"</p><p>Recognizing this crawling feeling of dread, C.C stopped on her track and looked at the sky just in time to see monsters exploding in gruesome manner but what made the scene more horrifying was that they did not shriek or make a noise, they just straight up died. Her eyes darted to the direction of the voice and found an adult Lelouch standing there. There was no bird sigils on his pupil but she recognized the aura of authority earlier. It was the Geass of Absolute Obedience, no doubt.</p><p>"C.C, I understand it know." Lelouch began with a smirk. "The nature of a Demon Lord…"</p><p>"That you grow up and can manifest your Geass' power at will?"</p><p>"Not only that, <em>this</em> as well. Hadron Cannon, fire." An apparition of Gawain appeared and unleashed its shoulders-mounted weapon into a sneaking smaller variant of Kouma, completely vaporizing it along with the building near it.</p><p>"Fascinating, isn't it?" Lelouch was having a melancholy look on face. "So this is the privileges of being a Demon Lord. How interesting…"</p><p>"Uh huh, it doesn't mean you can shoot lasers from eyes though."</p><p>...</p><p>Lelouch decided to test his newfound powers further. To his delight, the mind-controlling Geass now functioned via eye contacting <em>and</em> hearing, the latter requiring him to remember the target's identity, which was a minor setback. It still worked once per person though.</p><p>It turned out to be a bad idea to summon the Gawain and try to pilot it for an extensive period, as Lelouch painfully found out. Not only was it quite taxing just to maintain it in the physical plane, it was also impossible for him to jump into the cockpit as the machine literally smacked the hell of him out of its chest. It was as if the Knightmare had developed sentient.</p><p>"You brought it upon yourself." C.C commented.</p><p>"Shut up…" His jaw still ached after that metal bitch-slap.</p><hr/><p>January 1st, Taishou 7 (1918)</p><p>The people of Teito were celebrating the New Year's Eve when hell erupted. Hordes after hordes of Kouma emerged from various cracks on the streets, killing and eating anyone they saw. The Army was quickly dispatched but soon retreated under the heavy fireball rains. The Anti-Kouma Squad came to rescue but they could not both save the citizens and slay the monsters. As the result, half of the city's population fell into the hungry fangs.</p><p>"Ayame, you take the civilians to the bunkers. Me and the boys will hold them off." Lieutenant General Ikki Yoneda issued order to the only female member of the squad, flanking him were newly-promoted Majors Shinnosuke Yamazaki and Kazuma Shinguji. The trio began to cut through the Koumas with their enhanced Katanas. Ayame Fujieda tried her best to calm the crowd down and guide them to the military-designated shelters but they would have to wait until a sufficient path opened.</p><p>The panicking people only served to agitate the monsters more as some of them broke through and headed towards the humans. The female Lieutenant had to fend them off until one pounced at her, leaving the civilians vulnerable.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>The demons tore apart and devoured the unfortunate people. Ayame squirmed under the tight grip of her captor, which was about to feed on her as well. Yamazaki saw this and broke combat to come to her rescue. He succeeded but the lives of the civilians were lost and the squad had no choice but to fall back.</p><p>At the building of Lamperouge Restaurant, Lelouch grimaced at the chaos that was happening before his eyes. He could have joined in to drive back the monsters but the preparation was not completed and he could not afford to ruin everything. C.C, as usual, was indifferent to everything and was reading a magazine. Lelouch went to his desk and made a call. Seconds later, someone picked up.</p><p>"Are P-2, P-3 and P-6 in positions?"</p><p>"<em><strong>I am sorry, my lord. They acted on their own and went to evacuate the civilians to our warehouses</strong></em>."</p><p>Lelouch was half surprised half annoyed that his men disobeyed the order but what's done was done.</p><p>"Instruct them to do it discreetly to avoid the monsters and patrols. We need those guns in order to combat the Koumas." Lelouch said. "Do not let anyone, I repeat, <em>anyone</em> see them. Otherwise, kill them on the spot."</p><p>"<em>Understood. P-1, out</em>."</p><p>"I trust that something went wrong?"</p><p>"No, just a little delay. Besides, we are already late to the party. The Gungnirs will be in position and the rest is history." Lelouch smirked evilly. "Those monsters won't even know what hit them."</p><hr/><p>Several days later, the Imperial Army reported to have spotted multiple artillery strikes raining down upon the Koumas. No one knew who was behind them but Yamazaki revealed to the Anti-Kouma Squad that it was his benefactor who had acquired a very experimental weapon and mass-produced it to combat against the demons. Yoneda agreed to keep this secret and asked the last two members to swear secrecy.</p><p>At the middle of June, Lelouch revealed himself to the group, having donned in a suit remodeling after his Zero costume, although there was no way to get a voice distortion device. He presented himself as Zero, the Miracle Worker, Leader of the mysterious Black Knights</p><p>"Miracle Worker? What do you mean?" Yamazaki feigned ignorance. Ayame nodded, agreeing with the Major.</p><p>"Ah, it would need an opportunity to display my miracle. However, the Gungnir is already one itself."</p><p>"Gungnir? You mean those powerful artilleries?" Kazuma exclaimed, having witnessed firsthand how destructive they were to the Koumas, which was previously immune to conventional weapons. Zero chuckled smugly.</p><p>"The very same. At the very core, it fires bolters, metal poles packed with explosives at high speed and as you have seen, not only will they pierce through the Kouma's thick skin, but also explode upon contact. The Gungnir was a failed invention until I bought its blueprints and improved it."</p><p>"Why didn't the Army know of this weapon? Surely it should have been submitted to the Committee before being rejected?" Yoneda inquired.</p><p>"There are secrets you shouldn't know of."</p><p>"Even myself?" C.C stepped out of the shadow, twirling her hair.</p><p>"Yes, even you."</p><p>Zero proceeded to introduce C.C as his accomplice, tasked with handling the militia while the Miracle Worker was absent. The immortal smirked knowingly to Yamazaki, causing Ayame to fume in jealousy.</p><p>Lelouch discussed his plan with Yoneda, which required the Squad to route the Koumas into the ambush set beforehand by the Black Knights. The group had a few Psychic that, while not as strong as Yoneda and co, they could provide support if necessary.</p><p>"The upcoming battle will be tough and bloody. However, we have to win. For humankind."</p><p>"Indeed. For mankind's survival and future."</p><hr/><p>The decisive battle of the Great Kouma War took place in Nihonbashi and while the Black Knights played a big role in reducing civilian casualties, the battlefield was still filled with corpses and screams. This time, they unleashed few giant variants that Gungnirs were unaffected against them. The Anti-Kouma Squad fought valiantly yet it wasn't enough.</p><p>"No choice, I have to use <em>it</em>. Cover me while I prepare the ritual!"</p><p>"It? You mean, the Haja no Fuuin?! That's suicide!" Yoneda argued but Kazuma was determined. He ripped off the bandages and took his sword before heading out of the shelter.</p><p>Lelouch had heard of this technique during his brief tutelage of the Shinguji heir. The most powerful and forbidden art, Haja no Fuuin could drive away evil spirits and contain them within a set period of time with the cost of the caster's life. He was no stranger to sacrificing oneself to save the others but Haja no Fuuin only delayed the inevitable. They needed a permanent method and that was impossible right now.</p><p>"Major Shinguji, go. I and C.C will cover you."</p><p>"…My thanks, Zero. Let us go before it is too late."</p><p>As three of them encountered the hordes of Kouma, Lelouch felt it was safe enough to demonstrate his powers, much to Kazuma's awe. The Hadron Cannons ripped through the demons like butter and combined with the Major's excellent swordsmanship, they reached the center point of Nihonbashi. Kazuma stepped on the platform and kneeled before his sword.</p><p>"Zero, no, Lelouch." Kazuma turned to Zero, who unmasked at the mention of his name. "If you meet my daughter Sakura, tell her that I love her and I am proud of her."</p><p>"…I will. Take care, my friend."</p><p>"You too, Miracle Worker."</p><p>Lelouch nodded solemnly and turned around to face a swarm of flying and armored Koumas. Ignoring the increasing fatique, he willed the Gawain into the material plane again and commanded it to unleash deadly beams on the monsters.</p><p>"You won't interfere! Kuh..."</p><p>"Stop, Lelouch! You are overtaxing yourself!"</p><p>C.C arrived at the scene just barely in time to drag an exhausted Lelouch away from the acid spits the demons were throwing out. He revealed a switch to her and she immediately understood the meaning: they were going to either buy the time for Major Shinguji or bury along with the Koumas using the dynamites the Black Knights had already planted prior to the battle. She was about to object when C.C remembered that Lelouch was sort of immortal like her now so with a reassuring smirk, the Demon Lord said.</p><p>"Do it."</p><p>The foundation of the platform they were on rumbled and crumbled and at the same time, a bright light coming from the makeshift altar Kazuma was standing on engulfed the entire area, along with every Kouma present.</p><hr/><p>At the underground shelter of the Kanzaku Heavy Industries, Sumire felt like her soul was burning up. The pendant Keisuke had made for her on her hand flared up and cracked. At that moment, a familiar voice spoke up.</p><p>
  <em>Sumire… Become the best for my sake… You promised, right?</em>
</p><p>"Kei?! Kei, where are you?"</p><p>
  <em>Become the best… and perhaps I will return…</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hontōni</em>?"</p><p>
  <em>Are you doubting me now?</em>
</p><p>"N-No." Sumire wiped away the tears and looked at the empty wall. "I'm happy that…you are-"</p><p>
  <em>Hehe, I am not that easy to die… Sumire, you have a great future… I hope, we can meet again…</em>
</p><p>Sumire slowly nodded and took it to her heart, that she would become the best so that Keisuke would be proud of her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I rushed through the prequel of Sakura Wars, mainly the Great Kouma War. The real plot begins at the same time as the first title does. The next chapter probably covers some events during the Oukan Kenran OVAs. Stay tuned people!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>